


hit me like a meteorite

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, So Married, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Даже Крис и Роберт не знают, как дошло до того, что чувства их вспыхнули с силой столкновения метеоритов.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал и челлендж WTF STony 2021





	hit me like a meteorite

Скачать клип
     [102 Мб c гугл-диска](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ycOpvidPk1HyKgKxNO7wrKAXxTR7azLI/view?usp=sharing)

Исходники к клипу
    

Аудио: Years&Years — Meteorite

Видео: Avengers: Age of Ultron — Press Conference, Captain America: Civil War — World Premiere, Chris Evans 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Exclusive Interview Comic-Con (2014), 'Avengers: Endgame' Cast Full Interview On Stan Lee & More | Entertainment Weekly, Interview: Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr (People Magazine), Joe Rogan Experience #1411 - Robert Downey Jr., The Avengers: Behind the Scenes, Robert Downey Jr & Chris Evans at Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2016, Captain America: Civil War - European Premiere, 'Avengers Age Of Ultron' Cast Know Their Biceps | MTV News, Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Red Carpet, Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Full Press Conference


End file.
